Conventionally, checkout terminals include a single input area, a single scanning and payment station, and a single output bagging area. In such systems, subsequent customers must wait for prior customers to vacate the input area to begin loading the input conveyor. The cashier generally has to wait for bagging and payment to be completed before attending to another customer. As a result, such conventional checkout terminals often experience bottlenecks and periods of inactivity where no product scanning is occurring.